Star White Butterfly
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: You have heard Snow White before, but you never heard of it in Star vs. The Forces of Evil. Join me and read the story about our Star "White" Butterfly escaped from evil stepmother; Miss Heinous. Will she have a happily ever after or will she meet her deadly fate from her stepmother.
1. Intro

Star White Butterfly

By Matchmaker Amethyst

Snow white; you probably heard this story a lot of times. But in this fairytale, are characters will from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Here are the characters now:

Star Butterfly-she's our Snow White. She has the same look and personality except she can't defend herself.

Marco Diaz-he's our Prince Charming. He has the same look and personality except he wears his prince outfit from Face the Music. And he's a prince from a land called the Sunshine Kingdom.

Heinous-she's our Evil queen. She has the same look and personality except she has an unhealthy desire to be perfect enough to be the fairest of them all.

Sir Glossaryck-he's our face on the Magic Mirror. He has the same look and personality except he only shows his face on Heinous' Magic Mirror. He knows all and sees all.

King River and Queen Moon- they're the late parents of Snow White. They have the same look and personality except they're both kind and loving parents to Star.

Buff Frog- he's our huntsman. He has the same look and personality except he works for Heinous as her huntsman.

Alfonso-he's Bashful; one of the seven dwarfs. He has the same look and personality except he's so shy to girls.

Ferguson-he's Sleepy; one of the seven dwarfs. He has the same look and personality.

Oskar Greason-he's Happy; one of the seven dwarfs. He has the same look and personality.

Tom-he's Grumpy; one of the seven dwarfs. He has the same look and personality except he hates girls, at least that's what he thinks about Star.

Pony Head-she's Dopey, one of the seven dwarfs. She has the same look and personality.

Baby-she's Doc, one of the seven dwarfs. She has the same look and personality except she's kind to visitors and super smart.

Mina Loveberry- she's Sneezy, one of the seven dwarfs. She has the same look and personality except she has a great sense of smell.

Now that know who is who, it's time for the story, I hope you enjoy and don't be shy to give this story reviews.


	2. The Prologue

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

Once upon a time, in the land called Mewni. There lived the rulers of the kingdom: King River and Queen Moon Butterfly with daughter; Princess Star Butterfly. Star has the happiest life; she gets to have everything she desires but her favorite things are having the greatest parents in the world. Everyone in her kingdom adored her beauty and personality but the best thing about Star that they love the most is her smile; that her people called her Star White for it. Unfortunately, at age 9; Star's mother passed away. She was killed by a horrible illness that turns her skin cold as snow.

Despite her mother's untimed death, her father raised Star; alone. Until one day, he married again to a woman called Heinous. When Star turned 11 years old, her father died from eating poisonous food. When her father died, her stepmother Heinous' personality was revealed: cold, cruel and jealous of Star's charm and beauty. Heinous owns a Magic Mirror that will tell her anything. Feared that her beauty will be replaced by Star's, she dressed Star in rags and forced her to work as a scullery maid. Each day, Heinous consulted her Magic Mirror, "Magic Mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest one of all?" ...and as long as the Mirror answered, "You are the fairest one of all." Star is safe from Heinous' cruel jealousy.

The people of Mewni grew sadness for Star for being mistreated by her stepmother cruelty and feared for her smile from fading away; forever. The people went miserably for their princess until her smile returns. The people prayed and wished hard for the princess to be free from her stepmother and to smile again. The people begin to lose hope for their princess, until one day.


	3. Star's Love & Hope

**Chapter 2: Star's love and hope**

At the Butterfly Castle, Heinous walks up to her Magic Mirror; which it's located in her bedroom in the King and Queen Chamber. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Let me see your face, to you I call," said Heinous. Glossaryck's face appeared on the mirror. And he said, "Heinous, the step queen of Mewni. What do you need?" "Glossaryck the Magic Mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" "Famed is thy beauty, Majesty. But hold, a lovely maiden I see. Rags can't hide her gentle grace. Alas, she's fairer than thee." "Alas for her! Reveal her name." "She's a maiden with buttercup hair. She sleeps on moonbeams and dances on air. With tears made of honey and a heart full of bunnies. Her skin is fair, her eyes are light blue. Her beauty made you, number two. Her cheeks have posh pearl pink hearts on them and her virtues are no near and far. They call her White and she's Mewni's sweetheart with happiness like the brightest star." "It can't be. But it is… Star "White" Butterfly! She's not fair material." "I'm sorry, my queen but that's the truth. Star "White" Butterfly is the fairest; not you."

Star is washing the staircase from the garden to the castle while a lot of doves fly to her to listens to her beautiful humming. She's wearing brown and dirty maid dress in light brown servant shoes. "Star White. Princess Star," said maid, walking down the stairs. "Yes." "Please, Princess. Take a break, I'll do your chores while you relax." "Thank you. But what about my stepmother?" "She's minding her own business, now. Please. Leave the castle, wear a black cloak so she won't recognize you and walk through your kingdom's village. Your people are worried about you." "Ok. Thanks again." Star grabs a black cloak, hides her face and leaves by using the front entrance of the castle with the doves following her.

While Star walks through the village, her people quickly recognized her and bows down to her. "Star White, jolly good for you to escape. Here, take this apple pie," said the town baker, giving her the pie. "Thank you," said Star, putting the pie in her basket. "Princess Star, you must leave Mewni. We wished for you to be free from your wicked stepmother," said a peasant woman. "That's thoughtful of you. But where am I supposed to find Sanitary from her," said Star. "Anywhere that's far from this miserable place." "But it's ok, I'm just here to look around." When Star goes to the well, the doves go to the well and she said, "you want to know a secret? Promise not to tell? This is a wishing well. All I ever wanted in my life is to find happiness. Come on, let's go back to the castle."

At the other side of the village, Marco Diaz in his regular clothes. "I know Mom and Dad want everyone to know that I'm royalty, but I don't want too much attention," said Marco, putting on his hoodie. When he saw Star, he quickly hides from her when she passes by. "Wow," said Marco, dreamily admire Star's beauty. "You notice Star White, have you," said a blacksmith. "Star who?" "She's Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni." "Why do you call her Star White?" "It's a nickname that only her people can call her that. We called her that because of her purest beauty from the outside and inside." "I see." Marco takes out a rose, a letter, and a pen. He writes in the letter. He quietly sneaks up to Star and puts the rose and letter in her basket. He quickly hides when she turns around.

Back to Star, she goes to her room while the doves watch her from her window. When she takes out the pie from her basket, she found the rose and the letter. When she reads it, she blushed, smiled and said, "I have a secret admirer. I wonder who he is. There's just only one hint: MD from the Sunshine Kingdom. I heard that kingdom is the sunniest place on Mewni." When Star looks out the window, she sees Marco walks passed her castle. He takes off his hoodie, shows his crown, and waves at Star while blushing. Star immediately waves back when he left. "Wow. He's a prince and he's cute. He sure knows how to impress a girl," said Star, eating her pie and smelling Marco's rose.

Little did she know that Heinous was watching her. Heinous quickly walks away with anger and said, "first she's the fairest of them all and now, she attracted a prince. Think, Heinous. How do I get rid of this girl?" she then smiled; evilly and scary. "Once she's gone, I'll be the fairest of them all." She then laughs maniacally.


	4. The Runaway Star

**Chapter 3: The Runaway Star**

Morning came to Mewni. Heinous is in the throne room with Buff Frog. She holds a pink glittering box and said, "Buff Frog, my huntsman." "Yes, Step-queen Heinous." "I want you to take Star Butterfly to the entrance of the Forest of Certain Death. When she's not noticing her surroundings, kill her and bring me back her heart in this box as proof." When she gave him the box, he looks unhappy and said, "yes, my step-queen." "Good. Now go on." When he left, Heinous said, "once she's gone, I'll be the fairest of them all."

Star is picking wildflowers near the entrance of Forest of Certain Death, while Buff Frog is watching her. "Hello, little blue bird. You need to get back to your nest," said Star, picking up the baby bird. While she was holding it, Buff Frog quietly sneaks up to her. When she puts the bird back in its nest, Buff Frog pulls out a dagger. When he's about to kill her, he fell to his knees, puts the dagger away and cried. "Buff Frog, what's wrong," said Star, when she turned around. "Please, forgive me. She wants me to kill you for her." "She?" "Heinous!" "What?!" "You have to flee. She won't rest until you're dead. GO! RUN! AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" Star quickly runs into the Forest of Certain Death and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Buff Frog goes to Heinous who sat on her throne. "My step queen, your request is done," said Buff Frog, holding the pink box. "Excellent work," said Heinous, with an evil smile. When she took the box from him, he quickly leaves and Heinous said, "Now, I'm the fairest of them all." She laughs maniacally; it's so loud that the entire Butterfly Kingdom can hear her.

Back to Star, she runs as fast as she could through the forest. She got scared by forest that it caused her to fall to the ground and cry. "Mom, I miss you. If only you and Dad were here. I'm so scared and all alone. Nothing but misery that our kingdom has; ever since you die. Please, give me a light. Hope, anything. Please," said Star, while still crying. When forest cleared by the light from the sun, wood line creatures looks at Star; confused and shocked. The bunnies, birds, squirrels, chipmunks, deer, and raccoons go to her to get a closer look at her. But when she notices them, they quickly hide from her. "Oh, don't be afraid. I'm scared like all of you," said Star. When a baby deer goes closer to Star, she pets the deer and the deer cuddles her. Then, all the other wood line creatures go to her and comfort her. "Thank you for your kindness. I'm sure we'll do fine. But I do need a place to stay. Do you know where?" Then, the creatures ask her to follow them. Star immediately follows them through the forest.

At Butterfly village, the people cried so loud and Marco arrives with a bouquet of roses, wearing a prince uniform that's yellow as the sun and riding on warnicorn. "What's going on here? This place is more miserable than before," said Marco. "It's horrible! Simple terrifying horrible," said the baker. "What is it?" "It's Star White. She's been killed by a beast." When Marco got off of the warnicorn, he kneeled down and cried while looking at the roses he bought for Star. "Don't cry. She's alive. She just… ran away," said Buff Frog, helping Marco up. "What? But I thought she was killed." "That's what her stepmother wants you to think." "Well then, where is she?" "There." When Buff Frog pointed to The Forest of Certain Death, Marco said, "when I get home, I'm going to find you, my runaway Star."


	5. Star's New Home

**Chapter 4: Star's new home**

The Woodline creatures lead Star to a big house; near a river. "Well, that is a perfect place to live. Come on," said Star, going to the front door. When Star knocked on the door, the door opens itself. When she got inside with the creatures, she said, "hello? Looks like nobody's home. This place sure is a mess. Maybe this place belongs to orphan children. Come on, my friends. Let's fix this place up."

At mine that's not far away from the house, Alfonso, Ferguson, Oskar Greason, Tom, Pony Head, Baby and Mina Loveberry are working there and collecting gems. "Great work, team. Keep it up," said Baby. "I'm so grumpy today. How are you so happy, Oskar," said Tom. "I'm always cool and happy. Remember your blood pressure, Tom." "Whatever." "Ferguson, wake up or I'll tell Baby," said Alfonso. "Ok, fine." "Check out my pretty eyes, Pony Head," said Mina, with diamonds on her eyes. "Ha! Good one, Mina." "What are you doing," said Baby, flying to them. Then Mina quickly takes off the diamonds and said, "nothing. What are you doing?" "Are you guys pretending to have diamonds for eyes again? Mina, you know you'll sneeze when you put gems in your eyes." Then the bell rings from the entrance of the mine. "Alright, it's quitting time. High-ho! Everybody, high-ho," said Pony Head. "High-ho," said all 7 of them. then everyone followed Baby out of the mine and marches.

Back with Star and her animal friends, they finish cleaning the place. "Man, am I tired from this work. I wonder what's upstairs," said Star, going upstairs. When she got to a door, it leads to a bedroom with 7 beds. "Maybe I could sleep for a while in one these beds. When she got into one, she falls asleep. Then the Woodline creatures heard someone coming and fled from the house. Baby notice the door to their house was open and said, "Pony Head did you forget to lock the door again?" "No, it was Oskar who's holding the keys." "Actually, it's Alfonso." "No, it's Ferguson." "What?! No." "Quiet! Do hear something? It's coming from upstairs," said Baby, going into the house. "Someone broke into our house and cleaned it? That can't be right," said Tom. "Hey, look at this," said Oskar, looking inside their bedroom. When all seven them came to their bedroom, they see start sleeping in one of their beds. "That's the thief? She looks helpless. Maybe she needs help," said Baby. When Star wakes, she said, "I'm sorry, your door was open and…" "Don't worry, my dear. We understand. What's your name?" "Star Butterfly, but my people call me Star White." "The Star Butterfly?! Girl, you're the Princess of Mewni. What are you doing here," said Pony Head. "I need sanctuary." "Why? What happened," said Ferguson. "It's my stepmother." "You mean Step Queen Heinous," said Alfonso. "I heard about her. She made your home miserable," said Oskar. "She wants to kill me." "But why?" "I don't know." "Well, no one is killing our guests. If anyone tries to, I'll blow them away with my sneeze," said Mina. "What she's trying to say is that will let you stay here as long as you please," said Baby. "I don't trust her," said Tom. "Tom! She's a princess. Show some respect." "Thank you. All of you. We'll get along just fine," said Star, happily.


	6. Heinous' New Plan

**Chapter 5: Heinous' New Plan**

Heinous goes to her Magic Mirror while holding the pink glittering box. "Glossaryck the Magic Mirror on the wall. Now, who's the fairest of them all," said Heinous with an evil smile. "Star Butterfly still remain the fairest, my step queen. "Glossaryck, dear friend. Star is dead, near the Forest of Certain Death. As proof, behold in this box; her heart." "Star Butterfly is still alive at the Mining Creatures' House. What you hold your hands is a heart of a pig." "A heart of a pig?! I've been tricked!" Heinous walks angrily away to a laboratory next to the dungeon.

When she opens the door to the lab, she throws the box on the ground while saying, "a heart of a pig?! That buff frog fool! I'll go myself to the Mining Creatures house in a disguise that no one will recognize me. Now, the formula to change my beauty to ugliness. To transform my queen raiment to a peddler's cloak." When she read the spell book and gathering ingredients while saying, "mummy dust to make me old. To shroud my clothes, the black of night. To age my voice, an old hag's cackle. To whiten my hair, a scream of fright. A blast of wind… to fan my hate. A thunderbolt… to mix it well. Now… begin thy magic spell." When she drank it, she transformed into the Evil queen's peddler disguise from Snow White except her face is still the same except her mole is bigger. "This is perfect. Now to find the kind of death; so fair for a princess. Ah-ha! The poison apple. Perfect for Star."

At a golden castle, Marco is packing his bags in the throne room. "Marco, dear boy. What are you doing," said his father, in a Spanish king uniform. "I'm going to find a runaway star." "How are you going to a catch a star? It's impossible." "Rafael, he meant that Princess Star Butterfly from miserable Mewni," said Marco's mother, in a Spanish queen uniform. "Oh, yes." "Once I find her, we're going to live happily ever after. And I'm telling you, Mom and Dad; she is the one. I have strange feeling that she could be in trouble. Starting tomorrow, the search party will start," said Marco. When Marco leaves, Angie said, "he gets that never give up spirit from you." "Agree. I bet this Star Butterfly will make an excellent mother." "Rafael?!" "I mean wife for Marco in the future."

Back to ugly Heinous, she dips a yellow apple into the boiling pot by holding a string on the stem. When she takes it out, the apple turns red. "That's it. When Star takes a bite from this, she'll be in the sleeping death, the Mining Creatures will think she's dead, they'll bury her alive and then I will be the fairest in the land," said Heinous, putting it in a basket of green and yellow apples. She laughs like a maniac. Then she says, "wait a minute! There may be an antidote. Let's see. According to the book: the victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by Love's First Kiss. Love's First Kiss?! Bah! That's never going to happen." She carries the basket and walks to a small boat on river near the Butterfly Castle and she rows away to the Forest of Certain Death. When she got out of the boat, she doesn't know that two vultures are following her while she walking to through the forest.


	7. The Star Out

**Chapter 6: The Star out**

At the Mining Creatures' House, the miners leave to go to work. "Star, remember; no strangers. It's for your own safety," said Tom. "Tom, you do care. That's so sweet of you. I bake some pies for you and the others," said Star. "Ok, but be careful of your surroundings and be cautious." When they left, Star and her animal friends quickly goes back inside the house and starts baking. A few hours later, they finished 6. When they were about to finish the last one, a shadow came from the window that surprised Star and scared her animal friends away. The shadow turns out to be the disguised Heinous. "Pardon me, fair one. But I went on a long walk for apples through the woods, can you spare a glass of water?" The bird friends saw the vultures looking Heinous, they immediately knew it means danger and attacked Heinous. "Shoo! Go away! How rude, attacking someone in need. You have to be a shame of yourself," said Star. "Oh, my back! Oh," said Heinous, in fake painful tone. Star helps Heinous goes insides. The animals quickly run to the Mine to warn the miners.

At Mine, the miners worked. "Work, work and more work," said Pony Head. "Why do we do this again," said Mina Loveberry. "I don't know. Ask Baby," said Alfonso. "I ask her before but she responded with silence and turned away," said Oskar Greason. "I guess it's best to not know why," said Ferguson. "Hey, where did those animals come from," said Tom, noticing the animal friends coming to them. They try to pull them to follow them, but they refused to leave. "Hey! Let go! You don't want to see my wrath," said Pony Head. "Baby, you speak animal. What are they saying," said Oskar. "They're saying she's in danger," said Baby. "Do they mean Star," said Ferguson. "Star "White" Butterfly?! She is trouble," said Alfonso. "Heinous! She'll kill her," said Mina. "We got to save her," said Oskar. "Get on a deer and follow me," said Tom, getting on a deer and rides off. When the miners got on a deer, they followed Tom.

Back with Star and Heinous, Star puts Heinous in a chair. "Do want to know a secret because you been good to me." "Of course, I guess." "This red apple is no ordinary apple. It's a wishing apple. Make a wish, take a bit and your greatest desire will come true." "Really?" "Yes, my dear." "Ok." When Star takes the apple, she closes her eyes and said, "I wish my prince will come, take me to his castle and live happily ever after." "Very good, child. Now take a bite." When Star bits it, she gets a headache while Heinous says, "yes. Her breath will be still and her blood congeal." Then Star faints, falls on the ground and dropped the bitten apple next to Heinous. "YES! YES! YES! Now, I'm the fairest in the land," said Heinous, in a wicked and cruel laughter.

When Heinous walks out of the house, she continues to laugh, a storm came and she saw the miners coming with the animals. She quickly runs away and the miners chase her. "She getting away. Follow that witch," said Baby. Heinous starts climbing up a mountain. When the miners made it to the mountain, she was halfway up to the top. "After her. Don't let her escape," said Tom. The miners climb up after her. "I'm trapped! Ah, I'll crush them all," said Heinous, pushing a boulder. "Look out," said Pony Head. While Heinous laughs, a lightning bolt struck her; causing her to fall to her death and the boulder crushing her. The miners watched the scene and the vultures fly down and start eating Heinous' remains.

Back at the House, the miners put the sleeping Star in a bed with lit candles. Thinking that she died, they cry for her. Tom easily broke down into tears. Pony Head cries so hard that Mina and Baby comfort her. Oskar hides his tears in his hair. Alfonso and Ferguson cry while hugging each other. Star…so beautiful, even in death, that the miners could not find it in their hearts to bury her…...they fashioned a coffin of glass and gold, and kept eternal vigil at her side. The people of Mewni heard the news and cried for Star. Their cry is so loud that the heavens and other kingdoms can hear from far and near.


	8. A Starry Happy Ending

**Chapter 7: A Starry Happy Ending**

Marco and his parents are riding to the Butterfly Kingdom. When they got the village, they a huge crowd of villagers wiping, crying and pouting. "Macro, you're right. This place is miserable," said his father. "Rafael," said Marco's mother. "What? I'm just saying he's right." "What's going on here," said Marco. "The Diaz. Follow me and I will show you," said Buff Frog, leading them. He shows them: Star in her coffin with the lid open, the miners and animals kneeing and the town villagers holding hands. "No," said Marco, in a sorrowful voice. "Heinous. She killed her. At least, she'll finally be with her parents," said Buff Frog. "Oh, Marco. I'm so sorry," said his mother. "She's even beautiful in death too. Marco, what are you doing," said his father, noticing him getting off his warnicorn. Marco walks sorrowful and slowly to Star. He kneels next to her; close to her face. He rubbed his hand softly on Star's cheek. Everyone watches him. Then Marco passion and softly kissed Star on the lips. And continued to kneel for her.

Then everyone including Marco's parents and Buff Frog kneeled in silent. Then the sun shines on to Star and she flutters her eyes open. She sits up and yawns. Then the townspeople saw her alive and rejoiced. The miners cheered and the animals make noises of joy. Star sees Marco and opens her arms to him. Marco happily picks her up bridal style. The players of Mewni starts playing music and everyone danced. Marco puts Star gently down when a red spotlight shines down on them. Then Star and Marco danced together with everyone watching. "Now that's what I call the Perfect Happy Ending," said Oskar. And everybody lives happily ever after…. THE END


End file.
